bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault From a Formidable Enemy! A Tiny Final Line of Defense?!
Assault From a Formidable Enemy! A Tiny Final Line of Defense?! is the eightieth episode of the Bleach anime. In order to prove that their anti-Bount traps work, Ririn and Kurōdo stage a fake Bount attack only to have Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai attack them. Summary There has been no sign of the Bount since the previous battle, so Kisuke Urahara decides that he and Renji should go and investigate the mansion, but sends Ichigo home with the Mod-Souls to come up with Bount countermeasures. Kon and Ririn do not get along very well, and Yuzu Kurosaki catches her brother trying to keep the two stuffed animals from fighting. After she leaves, Ichigo's Shinigami badge sounds a warning. He and Rukia go to fight the Hollow. While they are gone, Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo convince Kon that the Bount are after strong people with Reiatsu, like Ichigo's family. They decide that they have to protect the family. When Ichigo and Rukia return home, they find the house filled with booby traps laid out by the Mod-Souls. Ichigo does not take these seriously, wondering who would actually get caught by them. As Ichigo is saying that, a yell can be heard coming from outside. 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, who was doing a delivery job, fell for one of the traps. Ririn thinks that this is proof of their trap's effectiveness, but Ichigo disagrees. In order to prove that these anti-Bount measures work, Ririn and Kurōdo decide to stage a Bount attack using special suits they got from Urahara. Rukia catches them off-guard by firing Kidō. Noba teleports them to safety, but Ichigo and Rukia then think that the two are attacking him. Ririn and Kurōdo are forced to go on the run around Karakura Town as Rukia and Ichigo chase them. They try to take off the suits, but the switch on the back does not work. While trying to hit them with her Kidō, Rukia blasts her replacement as guardian of Karakura Town, Zennosuke Kurumadani. Ririn and Kurōdo return to Ichigo's house, but are caught by Ichigo. Renji has also been called in, so Ririn and Kurōdo combine their suits and transform. They use their powers to switch Zabimaru with a broom and to tie Yuzu to themselves to prevent Ichigo from attacking. They surround Rukia with a bunch of rabbits. The Mod-Souls become blinded by the light shining into their eyes from one of their traps. Before Ichigo and company can finish them off, Noba teleports them and removes the suits. Kon explains that these suits actually strengthen their fighting power, and the group brings them back to Urahara. Kon gloats over Ririn, and the two start fighting again. Ichigo wonders if anyone put away the traps, but both Kurōdo and Noba shake their heads. Karin Kurosaki returns home to find her father stuck under one of them. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Kenpachi Zaraki is asked who to dispatch to the living world. First, he proposes Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi to which Makizō Aramaki says that she is snacking, next he proposes 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, but Makizō says that he is sleeping, lastly he proposes 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa to which Makizō objects again, saying that he is working. In the end, Kenpachi chooses Yumichika with the reason that playing is more important, and that work can be done anytime. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * * Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Other powers: *Teleportation *Illusions Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes